Five Years After
by Uenki
Summary: After five years... What happened to Amon and Robin? Two children, Zeus and Hope entered their lives. After all, the watchdog and Robin came back for memories. By luck or by chance, Dojima met Robin. [One-shot]


**Five Years After  
**by Uenki

Me no own Witch Hunter Robin.

Nobody spoke up, of the matters between Robin and Amon five years ago. Albeit Dojima had informed of the Solomon headquarters that they have died, deep down, they all knew Amon and Robin hadn't. It was not possible for them to be dead in that collapse for they have a tough luck to live. Now, five years after that unpleasant incident, they all led peaceful lives, just like they have long before, only that Karasuma is now the leader of every action, and the Chief, Kosaka, was that Administrator of STN-J. That's all, simple and nice. The lives they had very nice and well, yet they all wanted their main leads to be back. Otherwise known as the watchdog and the charge.

"Guys, I am going for some shopping, so, see you guys later!" Dojima cried cheerfully to the group, who just sighed. Dojima hadn't change _that _much at all despite going through life and death situations. However, that brought chuckles to the members.

It was not just coincidencewhen a sense of familiarity swept pass Dojima when she saw a little girl in the nearby park, sitting on the swing with a cold, almost expressionless look. She looked like someone she knew very well. Shoulder length ebony-grey locks were braided up, and she seemed to be waiting, while staring hard at the ground. The child stood up, walked out of the park, wanting to cross the road. However, across the road, a little kid with sandy colored hair was waving towards her, heading for her as he ran across the road.

A loud screech was heard, and the girl-child expression changed from shock to anger, and settled down again. Her green eyes flickered for a moment as she stared hard at the oncoming car, and the car slowed down gradually without any occurrences of an accident. The kid shouted for her sister, and wailed, while his sister hugged him in her arms.

Dojima gasped. The girl-child was not a Seed, she was a Witch. An awakened witch with fully controllable powers. By her instinct, she reached for her gun by her jeans in her stash. She walked slowly, like a stranger in the crowds, to both children. Cautiously and carefully. Something held her back and the intention of hunting the child went away. The girl-child reminded her of Robin, somehow, the expression of always being in a daze. The kid was crying, and the big sister knew nothing to comfort her little brother and stood there, rooted to the ground with a forlorn expression on her face.

Dojima chuckled, and went towards the children. The girl-child looked at her actions cautiously and curiously as she pulled out something from her bag. It was a container full of candies and goodies. The boy brightened up at the sight of candies, while the girl just looked at her and gave her a small smile of thanks.

"Hope, Zeus!" A woman's voice cried behind Dojima and the name 'Hope' perked Dojima's attention. She turned back, and saw a woman cladding in long, black, one piece dress. Their gaze met and time stopped momentarily. Robin changed, Dojima noticed. Her hair was tied up into a tight bun, and her chin sharpened. She looked more matured.

"Robin?" Dojima called, and she nodded with a smile while walking towards the children. The boy, Zeus, ran towards his mother as she picked him and carried him. Dojima, Robin and the kids settled down onto a bench nearby, with the kids enjoying the candies.

"Is the father… Amon?" Dojima asked in uncertainty and Robin nodded with a light smile.

"He is my watchdog, yes." Robin replied with a slight chuckle. Dojima gave a sigh of relief, knowing that both of them are safe and sound.

"Why… Why have you guys come back again? If the Solomon headquarters knew that… You will be hunted again!" Dojima exclaimed, with slight caution and her voice had a hint of danger. Robin just ruffled Zeus' head, and looked at both children lovingly.

"Amon is just two meters away and he knew your existence… I have a full time bodyguard after all." She spoke with a slight sense of humor while Dojima smiled secretly. "Besides, we came here… is just for memories… before we fly back to Italy." Robin explained, while Dojima gave a soft nod of reluctance.

"Italy…? So you are hiding there?" Dojima questioned while Robin shook her head softly.

"It can't really be counted as hiding though. The money we have earned for working in Solomon and STN-J is more than enough to last us for two lifetimes though. So, we are basically traveling around, thus teaching the children,letting then to gainknowledge, and to control their powers both as a witch and as a human." Robin said softly, a thousand meaning present in just few lines. Both women were thinking, of their past, present and future.

"Papa!" It was Zeus' cry which prodded into their train of thoughts. A cool evening breeze came, and Robin stood up, latching hands with Hope. Robin gave Dojima the first and last bow, which she was always reluctant to, and walked towards the man, Amon. He wore black jeans, with black shirt. More causal attire other than his working attire which he always wore. This time, when Amon looked at Dojima, it was not the usual harsh and cold glare, it was a soft gaze with a touch of gentleness. He picked up Zeus who was already by his foot, and piggybacked him, while Robin was holding hands with Hope, while her waist was latched onto by Amon arm.

Dojima just sat there and watched, as they treaded onto the path of the cherry blossoms tree, and their figures were smaller and smaller, almost unnoticeable. The children's laughter was still haunting her, in a pleasant manner.

"A family huh?" Dojima whispered under her breath, "So nice…" She stood up, brushed off the lock of hair on her face, and noticed the necklace –Robin's necklace on the bench. She picked it up, and remembered what Robin had murmured before she went away.

'_A memento…' _

**_A/N: _**I finished the VCDs of WHR in two days, and I went teary in the end. I really wanted to make a conclusion, and an ending for both Amon and Robin, thus being fascinated by Amon and Robin's relationship… So… I do hope that this is a happy ending, somehow. :)


End file.
